The eyes of the tiger
by Yaholy
Summary: Severus e Remus tiveram que trilhar um longo caminho para finalmente ficarem juntos.
1. Primeira mudança

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu nada me pertence eu não ganho nada escrevendo.

**Palavras:** 359

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Ship:** Snupin

**Classificação:** K

**Beta:** Fic não betada, os erros são todos meus.

**Tempo**: Marauders Era.

* * *

Primeira mudança.

Remus respirou fundo três vezes antes de ter coragem de empurrar a porta que levava até a ala hospitalar. E em silêncio com a cabeça baixa, ele caminhou até uma cama na parede oposta do recinto. E apenas observou a figura deitada sobre a cama, dormindo profundamente.

Era impossível não se sentir culpado pelo que havia acontecido, mesmo que não tivesse sido _ele_ quem fez o plano, nem ter contado o que estava acontecendo. Era por culpa _dele_ que havia um aluno deitado na ala hospitalar.

Apenas o fato dele freqüentar a escola era um risco para os alunos, e sua mente não parava de cogitar que talvez, só talvez, todas as medidas que excluíam os lobisomens de todo convívio com o mundo bruxo estivessem certas.

Porque por mais que ele, o professor Dumbledore tivessem sido cuidadosos, não conseguiram evitar um acidente.

E por mais que fosse Severus presunçoso e irritante Snape, ele não merecia. Simplesmente não merecia, e foi pura sorte que ele tivesse sobrevivido.

Snape se agitou na cama, e Remus sabia muito bem com o que ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Era o mesmo tipo que o aterrorizou constantemente por vários anos, e que volta e meia ainda lhe assombrava.

Sem ter tempo de analisar suas ações afagou os cabelos do rapaz. E deixou um sorriso brotar em seu rosto quando ele se acalmou. E movido pelo mesmo instinto ele traçou o rosto agora calma de Snape.

"Você não é tão diferente do resto das pessoas, não é?" Remus disse sem esperar que o outro respondesse. "Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo Severus. Você não merecia isso, ninguém merecia. Não foi minha culpa, eu nunca faria isso, eu juro..."

Remus fechou os olhos e se aproximou deixando seus lábios se encostarem nos de Severus.

"Me desculpe" ele murmurou mais uma vez, antes de se afastar. Remus levou passou mais uma vez a mão nos cabelos de Snape, antes de finalmente se levantar e caminhar em direção a porta.

E de costas ele não viu par de olhos negros lhe observar, e suspirar de maneira cansada antes de murmurar. "Eu bem gostaria."

* * *

**N/A:** Primeira fic nesse período, deve aparecer mais algumas, e já que você está lendo isso até aqui, não custa nada mandar um review.


	2. Real motivo

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Classificação:** K

**Ship:** Snupin

**Beta:** Fic não betada, os erros são meus.

**Tempo:** Época dos Marotos.

**Palavras:** 687

* * *

_Real motivo_

"Eles merecem a expulsão." Severus disse de maneira fria.

"Eu entendo a sua raiva, Severus, mas pense nas conseqüências disso." O professor Dumbledore respondeu com a voz calma. "Entenda que Lupin não teve nada a ver com isso, e ele será o principal prejudicado."

"Eu poderia ter morrido, ou ter me tornado um..." Snape não teve forças para concluir a frase, seu rosto ganhando os primeiros tons de vermelho pela raiva.

"Mas graças ao senhor Potter, nada aconteceu."

"Ele só estava tentando salvar a pele dos amigos dele." Severus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e desviou o olhar.

"Pode até ser, mas foi por causa dele que você está vivo, Severus. E isso deveria ser levado em consideração."

Severus sabia onde o diretor queria chegar, ele queria salvar, mais uma vez, a pele deles. Mas dessa vez eles mereciam.

"Então eles vão sair impunes depois de tudo que fizeram?" A vontade de gritar na sala do diretor aumentava a cada instante.

"Claro que não." O diretor olhou para o rapaz. "Black e Pettigrew serão punidos, mas eu não vejo motivo para punir Potter e principalmente Lupin."

O sonserino não respondeu, apenas se limitou a mirar o diretor.

"Potter apenas interveio para tentar impedir que uma tragédia ocorresse, e Lupin," Dumbledore hesitou por um instante antes de completar a frase. "Lupin já está se punindo o suficiente, ele está realmente arrependido."

Severus cerrou os punhos na tentativa de afastar as imagens de Remus se desculpando ao lado de sua cama. Alguns meses atrás ele daria qualquer coisa para que isso fosse real, sentir os dedos dele traçando seus cabelos, sentir o perfume dele tão próximo de si.

Foi por querer estar próximo a Lupin que ele resolveu ouvir o que Black havia comentado, e por isso estava agora nessa situação.

E mesmo sem entender o motivo, ele se sentia traído.

"Você sabe as conseqüências que ele vai enfrentar caso esse segredo seja exposto?" A voz do diretor trouxe sua mente de volta ao escritório.

Snape desviou o olhar para um dos quadros da parede. "O tipo de tratamento destinado ao animal imundo que ele é."

Ele não precisou olhar para o diretor para saber que ele olhava com uma mistura de tristeza e reprovação.

"Você não acredita nisso. Você sabe que ele é um bom rapaz."

Sim, ele não acreditava, e sim ele sabia que Remus Lupin era um bom rapaz, pelo menos não era tão ruim quanto o resto.

"Severus, entenda que esse sentimento de vingança pode arruinar uma vida, eu espero que você entenda isso." O professor hesitou mais uma vez, e seus olhos encontram com os olhos azuis do diretor. "Não será Potter nem Black que pagará o resto da vida pro isso."

Sim Severus sabia muito bem que a vida dos outros dois continuaria a mesma, e que o único a pagar por isso seria Lupin, e ele não sabia se queria que isso acontecesse. O sonserino não respondeu, apenas continuou a fitar o diretor.

"Quem sabe, depois disso tudo, vocês resolvam as diferenças entre vocês." O diretor disse num tom cheio de esperança que fez algo dentro de Snape se revirar.

Ele não queria ser amigo de Remus, não mais.

"Eu vou lhe garantir que nenhum deles irá lhe perturbar enquanto estiverem na escola, mas eu preciso saber se esse segredo está seguro com você?" Dumbledore voltou a perguntar.

"Sim diretor, eu não vou falar para ninguém o que aconteceu, e nem o que na verdade _ele_ é."

"Fico feliz que você tenha concordado, Severus, pode ter certeza que nenhum deles voltará a lhe importunar, e tenho certeza que Remus ficará bastante grato por você ter guardado certeza."

"Eu não preciso da gratidão dele." Severus disse antes de se levantar da cadeira. "Se está tudo resolvido, diretor, eu posso me retirar?"

"Claro, Severus, Claro."

E sem olhar para trás Severus saiu da sala do diretor, com uma mistura de emoções que ele não sabia muito bem como lidar, e ele tinha certeza que o responsável era o jovem que por dois anos ele havia admirado e que lhe quase tirou a vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma fic na época dos marotos, deve ter mais algumas antes de seguir em frente, e se você está lendo as notas, não custa nada dizer o que achou.


	3. Fim de uma era

**Classificação:** K+

**Palavras:** 1658

**Beta:** Nenhuma os erros são meus e só meus

Era Marotos

* * *

_Fim de uma era_

Remus ainda tinha dificuldades para acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, ter saído da enfermaria após confirmar que Severus Snape estava lá por sua culpa, tornava a realidade mais palpável, e muito mais desesperadora.

Havia passado grande parte do dia caminhando sem rumo pela escola, numa tentativa de entender os motivos de seus amigos, tentando entender como eles seriam capazes de serem tão imprudentes, como eles foram tão cruéis, não só com Severus, mas também com ele.

E por mais que pensasse, ele não conseguia chegar a alguma conclusão.

E no fundo de sua mente, ele começava a se despedir de seus lugares favoritos na escola, ele sabia que em algum momento iria acontecer, sabia que dessa vez todos iriam ter que enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos, também estava mais do que ciente de que o mais prejudicado de todos eles seria si próprio. Porque depois do que Sirius e Peter fizeram, era preciso muito mais que um milagre para salvá-lo, ele precisava da boa vontade de Snape.

E tinha certeza que mesmo que merecesse, seria praticamente impossível conseguir.

Teria muita sorte se conseguisse ser expulso sem revelarem seu segredo, o mais provável que ele agora ele seria conhecido por todo mundo bruxo como uma besta violenta que quase matou um colega de escola.

Só esse pensamento fazia com que o coração do rapaz disparasse e sentisse vontade de gritar.

Quando disse a senha que levava até a sala do diretor tinha certeza, certeza mais do que absoluta que aquela seria a última vez que entraria na sala do diretor, e evitando olhar para cara do resto dos Marotos ele sentou na última cadeira livre, e sem ter coragem de olhar o diretor nos olhos ele esperou.

A cada palavra do professor Dumbledore, ele ficava mais nervoso, e por várias vezes ele considerou interromper o diretor, e anunciar que ele estava expulso e colocar um fim em toda essa angústia.

E quando a frase não veio, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar.

Remus ouviu com uma mistura de descrença e felicidade o professor anunciar que nenhum deles seria expulso da escola. E observou com uma mistura de nojo e raiva a maneira que Sirius olhou para Peter e deu uma piscadela e um sorriso que ele conhecia tão bem.

Sirius não estava arrependido, e isso o enjoava, ele ainda acreditava que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira, e que mais uma vez ele havia escapado, praticamente impune por seus atos.

Remus não se indignou quando o diretor avisou que todos eles estavam proibidos de se aproximarem de Snape, ameaçarem Snape, Azarar Snape, na verdade o professor deixou bem claro que seria melhor, _para todos,_ que os garotos simplesmente esquecessem a existência do aluno da Sonserina.

Ele não entendeu como Sirius ainda ousou protestar a respeito da proibição.

Seguido por um longo discurso sobre como Sirius e Peter havia sido imprudentes, de como eles colocaram não só a vida de dois alunos, mas a reputação do diretor e de toda escola em perigo, o professor anunciou que os dois em detenção por tempo indeterminado.

Quando o professor terminou de falar, Remus foi o primeiro a sair do aposento. O cansaço e o alívio não eram nada comparados com a dor da decepção que ele sentia. As últimas horas passadas na exaustiva reunião na sala do professor Dumbledore, haviam lhe tranqüilizado, mas, deixado um clima ainda mais estranho entre os rapazes.

Ele não se importou de esperar o resto dos marotos, saiu da sala e seguiu pelo castelo sem rumo. Sabia que uma hora ele teria que encarar os amigos, ele só não tinha certeza de como, e nem se ele queria fazer isso.

E sentado sozinho numa sala vazia, Remus não queria pensar, porque pensar em Sirius e Peter doía, doía saber que eles não estavam arrependidos, doía pensar que talvez, eles também o consideravam um monstro, que poderia servir para aterrorizar seus inimigos, doía lembrar que Snape quase fora atacado, e morto porque seus amigos consideraram que seria divertido, sem se importarem como aquilo iria lhe afetar. Ele tinha certeza que dessa vez ele teria que se impor, que não poderia fechar mais uma vez os olhos para o que eles faziam.

A sala comunal da Grifinória já estava fazia quando Remus finalmente teve coragem de voltar para a torre, com preguiça ele subiu os degraus que levava até o dormitório.

"Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar, olha ele aí de volta." A voz rouca de Sirius ecoou pelo quarto.

Remus não pensou. Pois se tivesse pensado ele jamais teria feito. Nunca havia levantado a mão para qualquer outra pessoa antes, e se alguém lhe dissesse que a primeira pessoa que ele bateria era um dos seus melhores amigos, ele diria que a pessoa era louca.

Mas foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

E só percebeu que tinha feito quando ouviu um barulho estalado e sentiu seus dedos contra o rosto do amigo. Logo depois seu braço sendo segurado por James, e os olhos negros de Sirius lhe encarando de maneira assustada.

"Moony, o que é isso? Você enlouqueceu?" James perguntou enquanto puxava o rapaz para longe de Padfoot.

"Moony, a gente entende que você pode ter ficado um pouco chateado, mas foi só uma brincadeira." Sirius respondeu. "Não houve nada, pra falar a verdade quem acabou se dando mal nisso tudo fomos eu e o Wormtail. Mas eu te perdôo por este tapa, mas que isso não se repita, certo?"

Remus levou uma mão até os cabelos, e respirou fundo, se não fosse agora, não seria nunca. Então ele se levantou e se aproximou de Sirius.

"Sirius, você tem alguma idéia do que poderia ter ocorrido?" Havia um tom de desespero na voz de Remus. "Você imaginou por algum segundo o que poderia acontecer se James não tivesse aparecido?"

E o silêncio do outro rapaz só fez aumentar o desespero em Remus.

"Alguma vez você pensou que se _eu_ tivesse matado o Snape eu seria preso? Que se o Snape fosse mordido isso iria acabar com a vida dele? Que poderia acabar com a minha vida?"

E pela primeira vez em seis anos, Remus estava gritando dentro daquele dormitório.

"Moony, eu não pensei que..." Sirius tentou se explicar antes de ser mais uma vez interrompido.

"Não Sirius, você não pensou, esse é seu problema, você nunca pensa em ninguém a não ser no seu umbigo. Não vai ser você que vai viver com isso o resto da vida, porque pra você, você não fez nada de errado, você não consegue entender que o que você fez foi perigoso porque não era você correndo perigo."

"Moony, Acabou, tudo está bem agora, não precisa se descontrolar. Quem pegou uma detenção eterna fomos eu e o Wormtail."

"Me descontrolar? É isso o que você pensa, que eu estou descontrolado só isso? A minha vida toda estava nas mãos de Dumbledore e Snape, que se o diretor não convencesse Snape a manter segredo eu _teria _que deixar a escola, que a sua detenção não é _nada_ perto disso? Você tem idéia do que é isso?"

"Moony, se você não percebeu, tanto eu quando Peter também corríamos riscos de sermos expulsos. E nem por isso estamos aqui gritando."

"E que diferença isso iria fazer na sua vida, Sirius? No máximo você ia sair se vangloriando por aí, pra mim essa é a minha _única_ chance de um pouco de normalidade. Eu sei que deve ser complicado pra você entender, mas tente uma vez que seja se colocar no lugar dos outros, tente entender o que isso significa pra mim?"

Remus parou por um instante tentando impedir as primeiras lágrimas de saírem de seus olhos.

"Por que você não consegue entender isso Sirius? Porque você não consegue ver que você quase fodeu a minha vida por uma desavença sua, porque _você_ não gosta do Snape, e que isso não é um problema meu?"

"Isso não é problema seu?" Agora era a voz de Sirius que começava a aumentar o tom. "Todos nós detestamos o Seboso, ele é uma criatura das trevas, Moony, ele mereceu tudo que nós aprontamos com ele, e um pouco mais."

E pela segunda vez não pensou. Apenas sacou a varinha e apontou para Sirius.

"Ele não é uma criatura das trevas, Sirius. Eu sou!" As mãos do estudante tremiam. "Se ele mereceu tudo o que nós fizemos com ele, então o que eu mereço? O Snape não é uma ameaça para ninguém aqui, _eu _sou! Então o que você vai fazer comigo Sirius? Que tipo de azaração você vai me lançar?"

Logo quatro pontos luminosos brilhavam de maneira tensa no quarto.

"Remus chega!" A voz de James surgiu no quarto. "Eu entendo que você está com raiva, e entendo que o aconteceu te deixou chateado, mas isso já é demais, você está apontando uma varinha para um amigo seu. Já basta." James disse sem abaixar a varinha que estava apontada na direção de Remus, esperando sinceramente que não precisasse usá-la.

O estudante observou a cena duas vezes, antes de abaixar a varinha com as mãos trêmulas e respirar fundo.

"Bom, muito bom. Agora vamos todos dormir, e acalmar os ânimos. Ninguém aqui acha que você é uma criatura das trevas, Moony, e ninguém aqui te quer mal. O Padfoot aqui sabe que passou dos limites, não é Padfoot?" James olhou para Sirius que deus os ombros, mas não respondeu.

"O que aconteceu com você foi um acidente, você é uma pessoa boa, todo mundo aqui sabe disso. Ninguém jamais vai querer te azarar." James concluiu enquanto guiava Remus até a cama. E com um aceno da varinha apagava as luzes do quarto. "Amanhã, quando todos estiverem mais calmos nós voltamos a conversar sobre isso, e tudo vai voltar ao normal." James sentenciou.

E em silêncio Remus trocou as vestes por seu pijama, mas sabia que depois disso não importava quantos anos se passassem, nada mais seria como antes.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo, esse um pouquinho maior, e com o Remus um pouquinho mais dramático. Bem e se você está lendo até aqui, custa nada mandar uma review, e dizer o que achou. Os meninos agradecem.


	4. Gatilho para Insanidade

**Classificação:** T

**Palavras:** 2408

**Aviso**: fic não betada todos os erros são meus.

* * *

Gatilho para Insanidade

Ainda havia uma barreira invisível entre os quatros amigos, e o único que parecia conseguir transpor-la era James. Nos primeiros dias, era quase como se fossem estranhos, mas James forçava as conversas, forçava para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

Eles conversaram, e conversaram, e se desculparam, e tentaram sorrir mais uma vez um para o outro, mas estava claro que ainda existiam marcas dos dois lados.

E logo as primeiras conversas surgiram, não era como antes, mas já era um avanço, só que Remus ainda estranhava, muita coisa havia sido dita e feita, eles haviam se machucado. E ele se sentia cada vez mais distante em relação a seus amigos.

Ele só esperava que isso passasse logo.

Com os exames finais se aproximando, e Sirius e Peter sempre em detenção, Lupin achou a desculpa perfeita para não precisar ter que encarar freqüentemente e os amigos, e agüentar um certo clima estranho entre eles.

Entre as constantes horas passadas na biblioteca e os amigos voltando para o dormitório tarde e cansados, os últimos dois meses de aula foram marcados por conversas curtas durante o café da manhã ou nos intervalos das aulas que faziam em conjunto.

Remus estava realmente tentando perdoar Sirius e Peter, era parte de sua natureza perdoar, mas ele não havia esquecido, não conseguia, e por mais que tentasse, um rapaz de cabelos tão negros quantos seus olhos não permita.

Severus Snape era a prova viva do quão cruéis seus amigos podiam ser.

Por mais que fosse estranho admitir, Remus estava passando tempo demais pensando em Snape.

Queria saber o que o levou a concordar com Dumbledore, se o rapaz já estava melhor, se estava com menos ódio e se os pesadelos já haviam diminuídos, o que ele acreditava piamente que ainda não. O grifinório passou vários momentos imaginando como seria essa conversa, quais seriam as reações de Snape, queria que ele entendesse que não fora sua culpa o acontecido, e que ele estava realmente feliz por o sonserino ter guardado segredo.

Não era apenas por preocupação e gratidão que Severus Snape permeava os sentimentos de Lupin. Ele lembrava claramente do _'contato'_ que os dois tiveram no dia em que havia visitado Severus na ala hospitalar.

Mesmo que tenha sido um contato unilateral e com o rapaz desacordado.

Remus nunca tinha permitido tamanha intimidade com outra pessoa, era muito arriscado, arriscado até demais. Já tinha entendido, e aceito sua condição de pária, e se o preço para poder viver em meio a sociedade era abrir mão de qualquer tipo de relacionamento, ele estava disposto a pagar por isso.

Além de ser arriscado, o estudante tinha medo, medo de machucar a pessoa com mentiras sobre o que acontecia com ele todo mês. Medo de ser machucado quando visse o olhar de rejeição se um dia ele finalmente tomasse coragem para contar a verdade.

Era muito mais fácil nunca sentir, do que se machucar ao ver a decepção dos outros.

E Remus tinha vivido dezessete anos da sua vida muito bem assim, até que algo aconteceu.

Até que Severus aconteceu.

O sonserino deitado na cama da ala hospitalar, tão indefeso, sofrendo com por conta dos pesadelos que Remus havia causado, despertou alguma coisa no rapaz, uma urgência misturada a dor e remoço.

Remus ainda procurava entender os motivos que o fizeram beijar Severus, o por que de todas as pessoas do mundo deveria ser logo Severus Snape a primeira pessoa que ele beijou.

Por muitas vezes, em sua imaginação a conversa deles terminava exatamente dessa maneira, só que dessa vez com o outro rapaz acordado e respondendo.

E sempre que se pegava pensando na possibilidade de voltar a beijar o sonserino, e na possibilidade dele responder, Lupin acreditava que estava um passo mais próximo de dar entrada de vez no St. Mungus.

Mas o arrepio em sua espinha que esse pensamento causava, somada a necessidade de se desculpar, e a curiosidade de saber como o rapaz estava, eram um incentivo para que ele tomasse coragem e fosse tentar conversar com o outro rapaz.

O problema era: ele também estava proibido de se aproximar, ou falar com Severus, e receava que se o fizesse, acabaria se colocando em uma situação arriscada.

E mesmo quando Remus considerava que valia a pena correr o risco, era praticamente impossível conseguir se aproximar do rapaz sem metade da escola estar observando.

Remus já estava prestes a desistir de tentar se explicar, agradecer, ou qualquer tipo de comunicação com Snape quando a situação mais propícia possível apareceu na sua frente três dias antes do fim do ano letivo.

-x-

A cada hora a biblioteca se tornava mais vazia, em intervalos regulares alunos saiam exaustos por causa das últimas revisões para as provas do dia seguinte. Os que permaneciam, lutavam contra o cansaço e o sono, muitos na verdade, havia perdido a batalha e se entregavam a pequenos cochilos ali mesmo na biblioteca.

Apenas duas figuras permaneciam destemidas em seus estudos; um rapaz magro de cabelos negros que o rosto estava completamente oculto por trás dos livros, e outro sentado em uma mesa oposta a entrada da biblioteca, anotando freneticamente trechos dos livros em longos pergaminhos.

Remus tinha notado a presença de Snape na biblioteca, havia notado a presença do sonserino várias vezes durante o período dos exames finais, mas nunca havia tomado coragem para tentar qualquer coisa, mas naquela hora da noite os dois eram os únicos alunos que ainda estavam na biblioteca, o livro havia se tornado extremamente chato, e estudante duvidava seriamente se conseguiria absorver mais alguma coisa dele.

Mas continuava a tentar anotar alguma coisa, se forçando para não desviar à atenção para a outra mesa.

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, havia feito pouco progresso em se concentrar nos estudos, mas percebeu de imediato quando o estudante de cabelos negros juntou os últimos pergaminhos e livros e saiu do aposento.

Remus terminou de recolher o seu próprio material e perseguiu o outro rapaz sem se preocupar em ser notado, ele conversaria com Severus e seria nessa noite.

E foi num corredor antes da escadaria que levaria para as masmorras que Remus finalmente conseguiu alcançar o sonserino.

Um leve puxão na capa do outro rapaz, e o coração de Remus disparou.

"Severus..."

Ele não respondeu apenas abaixou os olhos e tentou continuar andando, mas, foi impedido pelo braço do grifinório.

"Espere." Remus continuou. "Eu... eu acho que nós precisamos conversar."

"Não há nada que a gente possa conversar, Lupin" Snape respondeu, pontuando bastante as palavras 'conversar' e 'Lupin'.

"Sim, há, eu não tive a chance de me desculpar, muito menos de te agradecer." O grifinório insistiu encarando o rapaz.

"Se é só isso, o professor Dumbledore já te poupou dessa tarefa humilhante, pode seguir o seu caminho em paz."

"Severus, espere." Havia um tom de súplica na voz de Remus, e talvez, só por isso Severus esperou. Com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e um ar de quem não ligava a mínima para o que o outro rapaz tinha a dizer, mas, esperou.

Os olhos negros encarando profundamente os olhos castanhos.

E a garganta de Remus secou.

Não esperava essa reação, mas agora que ele tinha a atenção, mesmo que parcial do sonserino, ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando lembrar o discurso que deveria estar tão bem ensaiado.

"Olha, eu queria que você soubesse que eu não tive nada a ver com o que Sirius e Peter fizeram, nunca eu concordaria com uma coisas dessas." Remus disse num tom baixo.

Severus não respondeu, e o grifinório considerou isso um estímulo para que ele continuasse.

"Eu não posso falar por eles, mas _eu_ sinto muito." Remus disse encarando o chão. "Eu sinto muito por você ter sido atacado, eu sinto por você ter visto o que você viu." A última frase saiu feito um sussurro.

Então silêncio.

"Eu não sei o que o professor Dumbledore te disse, mas eu agradeço muito por não ter espalhado o segredo." E hesitou por um breve instante antes de finalmente dizer: "Obrigado Severus."

Ele não esperou que o outro estudante começasse a falar alguma coisa antes de continuar.

"Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi assustador," Remus abaixou o olhar evitando os olhos do rapaz "E se você quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa, sobre os pesadelos, estou disposto a ouvir, eu realmente gostaria que nós pudéssemos ser amigos." Remus passou uma mão nos cabelos. E podia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito.

Estava feito, ele havia se desculpado, e oferecido amizade para Severus Snape, e mesmo que considerasse impossível, havia uma pitada de esperança de que ele aceitasse.

Sentiu os olhos do sonserino lhe encararem por um instante.

"Eu já ouvi isso tudo do professor Dumbledore." Severus respondeu em um tom neutro. "Eu não me importo se você está agradecido ou não, isso não é problema meu. E não quero a sua amizade Lupin, não quero nada vindo de você. E não tenho pesadelos, e mesmo se tivesse, pode apostar que não seria com você que eu falaria." O sonserino concluiu.

Os olhos do rapaz se tornaram ainda mais frios.

"Sim você tem." Remus respondeu num tom baixo. "Eu estive na enfermaria depois do acidente, e eu vi você estremecendo na cama, eu sei qual é a sensação. Acredite Severus, mesmo que você tenha escapado ileso, a visão de um lobisomem adulto é assustadora demais, você não vai esquecer disso tão cedo. Você vai precisar conversar sobre isso, e eu sei que você concordou em não contar a ninguém, eu só achei que, depois de tudo que você passou, seria bom conversar com alguém, e só sobrou eu."

E pela primeira naquela noite a máscara de indiferença do sonserino ruiu. Ele tentou argumentar, mas as palavras não saíram. As lembranças dos pesadelos, de Lupin deitado ao seu lado afagando seus cabelos enquanto estava na enfermaria voltavam a sua mente. Ele respirou fundo.

"Então, Severus? O que você me diz? Será que podemos colocar nossas diferenças de lado?" Remus perguntou olhando para o rapaz, havia um pingo havia sinceridade em sua voz, e um pingo de esperança nos seus atos.

"E por isso nós devemos ser amigos? Porque que você quase me matou? Não Lupin, eu não vou servir para aliviar sua consciência!" O sonserino respondeu num tom de voz irritado. "Você deveria ter pensado sobre todas essas coisas antes, quando..."

"Eu sei muito bem o que eu fiz, o que _eles_ fizeram, eu sei muito bem _o que_ eu sou." Remus interrompeu, sem alterar o tom calmo de sua voz. "Eu não posso mudar o passado, Severus, mas eu estou tentando corrigir um erro, estou tentando mudar as coisas daqui pra frente, estou tentando ser seu amigo."

"Eu não preciso de sua amizade, não preciso da amizade de uma besta imunda que quer aliviar a consciência, não Lupin, você já tem os amigos que merece, eu não preciso da sua piedade, nem da piedade de ninguém." Severus desdenhou.

Remus respirou fundo, não era bem assim que as coisas haviam se passado na sua mente, ele sabia que o rapaz seria difícil, mas não imaginou que ele seria tão cruel.

"Você é mais fácil de se conversar quando está desacordado." Remus confessou.

"Obrigado pelo aviso, mas caso você ou algum dos seus amigos resolver me deixar _descordado_, nem mesmo Dumbledore vai conseguir impedir que vocês sejam expulsos e que o mundo mágico todo saiba _o que_ você é." Severus ameaçou, e se virou disposto a encerrar essa conversa.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Remus murmurou, e mais uma vez segurou o braço do sonserino para impedir que ele se fosse. "O que eu queria é..."

Foi um acidente, Remus não queria ter puxado com tanta força, mas agora os dois estavam pertos demais, e o grifinório sentiu um arrepio já conhecido nas suas costas, então ele sabia o que deveria fazer.

E ter certeza do que fazer não hesitou em beijar Snape.

Então tudo ficou confuso.

Severus sentiu seu corpo ser puxado, e no instante seguinte estava muito próximo ao grifinório, e, ele só queria sair logo dali, mas antes que pudesse se soltar, os lábios de Lupin estavam juntos dos seus.

Ele sabia o que fazer, deveria empurrar o rapaz, azará-lo, e sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas por algum motivo seu corpo não obedecia. Seus pés continuavam estáticos, seu coração começava a acelerar. E Severus quis morrer quando sentiu que estava cedendo ao beijo.

E sentiu a cabeça ficar leve quando a língua de Lupin invadiu sua boca. E que o teto de Hogwarts desabasse sobre sua cabeça, aquela era a sensação mais estranha e mais maravilhosa que ele havia experimentado.

Seu corpo pressionado contra o corpo do rapaz, as mãos deles nas suas costas, era tudo novo, e intenso e estranhamente bom. Não sabia dizer quando tempo estavam ali, então Snape sentiu que precisava de ar, e precisava urgentemente.

Severus empurrou Remus que com um muxoxo cedeu. Os dois estavam ofegantes, os rostos corados numa mistura de ansiedade e falta de jeito pela situação.

E mais uma vez o negro dos olhos de Severus encontrou com o castanho claro dos olhos de Lupin.

E ele entendeu.

Errado mas entendeu. E seu rosto ficou vermelho e raiva e vergonha.

"Eu sei porque você fez isso, Lupin, agora vocês possuem algo contra mim, não é?" A voz de Severus ganhava um tom perigoso, e seus olhos um brilho estranho. "Pois saiba, que se você ou qualquer um de seus amigos voltar a chegar perto de mim, eu não me importo o que vocês possam falar, eu vou contar para todos, o que você é."

Severus se virou, e caminhou em direção as escadas. "Esteja avisado, Lupin, eu não tenho medo de você, e nem _deles_."

Remus permanecia parado no mesmo local, seu cérebro tentando processar tudo que tinha ocorrido, estava sendo ameaçado, não poderia mais se aproximar de Snape, nem que fosse pra dizer que ele havia entendido tudo errado.

Mas tudo que conseguia prestar atenção era no fato que havia beijado Severus Snape, e ele havia correspondido.

E que nunca, nem nos seus melhores sonhos ele teria imaginado que seria tão bom.

O rapaz caminhou para o dormitório com a certeza de que se não tivesse enlouquecido, estava a um passo de enlouquecer.

E se sentia maravilhosamente bem por isso.

* * *

**Notas:** Obrigado pelas reviews, vocês são amores. Esse capítulo é para a senhorita Rebeca que é um amor de pessoa, e me salva nas horas de maior desespero. Ejá que você está lendo até aqui, não custa nada dizer o que achou.


	5. Sem surpresas

**Palavras:** 1749

**Classificação:** Não é T e não é M algo no meio.

**Aviso**: Fic não betada, meninos se beijando. E Snape meio bipolar.

* * *

Sem surpresas

Snape acordou tremendo na cama. O lençol marcado pelo suor, e a colcha da cama bagunçada, eram sinais de mais um pesadelo. Mas o rapaz estava feliz. Feliz porque finalmente estava acabando o ano letivo, em poucos dias estaria longe da escola, e se Merlin tivesse um pouco de piedade dele, longe desses malditos pesadelos.

Essa noite seu sonho voltou a ser assombrados por Remus Lupin, não o lobisomem Lupin que lhe assombrava desde o ocorrido, também não o maldito monitor que sempre omitia os erros dos amigos. Mas Remus que havia lhe beijado, que estava pedindo desculpas, e que dizia não ser igual aos amigos.

O mesmo Remus Lupin que o fazia sentir raiva e medo de si mesmo.

O maldito grifinório havia cruzado uma linha que nenhum ser humano havia cruzado, que lembrava a Severus que ele também tinha carências, necessidades e sonhos. Que mostrava que ele era tão fraco quanto qualquer outro que no primeiro sinal de atenção, ele se entregou.

Ele tentou muito não pensar a respeito, mas parecia que a cada momento sua mente insistia em lembrar o ocorrido.

De como seu coração havia acelerado, sua cabeça ficado leve, de como ele permitiu, e de como ele gostou de ter feito.

Severus detestava mostrar suas fraquezas. E agora Lupin conhecia cada uma delas.

E tinha muito medo de que o infeliz as usa-se.

O sonserino suspirou enquanto se levantava da cama e se preparava para arrumar suas coisas dentro do malão e descer para realizar os últimos exames do ano.

Com uma pequena lista de coisas para revisar ele desceu para o salão comunal.

A ansiedade dos alunos para o fim das aulas era nítida durante o café da manhã, muito organizavam planos ou já se despediam dos colegas, muitos, ainda utilizavam o período do café da manhã para estudar tudo que não haviam estudado nos dias anteriores

Snape fez o possível para se manter alheio a todo o burburinho que permeava o salão e focar em suas anotações, e, em hipótese alguma olhar para a mesa da grifinória.

Estava revisando uma pilha de pergaminhos enquanto comia o café da manhã sem muito interesse, por isso não prestou atenção quando uma coruja se aproximou, nem quando largou um pedaço de pergaminho sobre seu colo, e saiu.

Porque se Severus tivesse prestado atenção ele não teria aberto o bilhete.

E com um aceno na varinha ele transformou o papel em cinzas, e sem levantar o rosto juntou todos os pergaminhos e saiu o mais rápido que pôde do salão principal.

E não viu um par de olhos castanhos lhe observarem, e o rapaz da mesa do outro lado do salão suspirar cansado.

-x-

Severus entrou na primeira sala que encontrou, largou seu material na primeira mesa que bateu os olhos e encarou o vazio.

E por alguns minutos ele resolveu não pensar. E com muito custo conseguiu que as imagens não se formassem em sua mente.

Ainda havia tempo até a primeira prova do dia, e tudo que precisava era de um lugar calmo onde pudesse revisar suas anotações sem ser incomodado por nada nem por ninguém.

Principalmente se esse alguém lhe causava reações que ele não conseguia prever e ainda tinha o péssimo hábito de ser insistente.

O sonserino precisou de um tempo para conseguir voltar a focar em suas anotações, agora lia avidamente cada parte do texto, relembrando os pontos mais importantes, e explicando pra si mesmo os o que significa cada anotação.

Na primeira vez que a porta da sala abriu, o coração de Severus disparou, e por um breve seguindo ele acreditou que pudesse ser Lupin, e por um momento Snape teve dificuldade para respirar, mas quando notou apenas um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano, ele se acamou.

A porta se abrira mais algumas vezes, e depois de um tempo o estudante nem se importou mais em checar quem era.

Severus não se incomodou em virar o rosto quando ouviu a porta abrir mais uma vez, e nem prestou atenção quando uma pessoa realmente entrou no aposento.

"Severus"

E o rapaz fechou os olhos, e por um segundo acreditou estar tendo mais um pesadelo. Porque ele conhecia aquela voz. E tinha certeza que não queria ouvi-la.

Remus Lupin.

"Severus" O rapaz insistiu.

"Você está abusando da minha paciência, Lupin." O sonserino respondeu sem tirar os olhos de suas anotações.

"Eu só quero me explicar." Remus respondeu e, se aproximou da mesa onde Snape estava.

"Se eu não me engano você já fez isso da última vez que nos encontramos." Severus segurou forte na lateral da mesa tentando, mais uma vez, afastar as lembranças do seu último encontro com o grifinório. "Se eu não me engano, eu deixei bem claro que não queria que _você_, ou _qualquer_ um dos seus amigos, voltasse a me importunar."

"Se você tivesse deixado eu me explicar, você não teria a necessidade de me ameaçar." Remus respondeu num tom decidido, seus olhos encarando diretamente Severus, e se aproximou ainda mais do rapaz.

Severus não percebeu, mas inconscientemente deu um passo pra trás.

"Sobre o nosso último encontro." Remus continuou o assunto. "Ficou uma coisa mal explicada."

Severus podia repelir o grifinório, estava cara a cara com ele, o outro rapaz não estava com a varinha na mão, e a sua estava logo ali na mesa, era só estender o braço e pronto.

Mas não quis. Não podia.

E quando Remus Lupin se aproximou mais uma vez, ele não protestou, nem fez nenhum sinal de que não concordava.

Porque a maneira que seu coração acelerava, a forma que seus lábios se encaixavam nos lábios do grifinório era perfeita demais para não ser repetida. A forma que as mãos do rapaz acariciavam suas costas numa mistura de ansiedade, medo, e um pouco desejo, fazia algo dentro do sonserino se agitar.

Então ele simplesmente se entregou. Num gemido baixo, quando os lábios de Remus se afastaram dos seus, mas os braços do rapaz ainda o prendiam, ele olhou os olhos castanhos cor de mel e sabia que estava condenado.

Porque viu desejo, simples desejo. Sem planos, sem intrigas, ele sabia que era real, e sabia que sentia o mesmo.

E por um momento sentiu que nada mais na vida fazia sentido.

Dessa vez foi Severus quem tomou iniciativa, capturou os lábios de Remus com vontade. Beijava o grifinório com demanda, pela primeira vez permitiu que seus braços explorassem o corpo do rapaz. Não pensava, apenas sentia, só queria sentir. E estava bem satisfeito com isso. Porque se pensasse era capaz de enlouquecer.

O beijo logo se tornou mais exigente, as primeiras carícias inocentes logo se tornaram provocações pensadas. Nenhum dos dois sabia realmente o que estava fazendo, mas agora ambos sabiam que era tarde demais para parar.

Era tudo novo, excitante, não precisou de muito mais que a pressão dos seus corpos juntos, algumas mordidas no pescoço, e gemidos ao pé da orelha para que ambos se desfizessem. Ainda abraçados, com os lábios colados, respiração ofegante, e os olhos se encarando.

Os olhos negros fixos nos olhos cor de mel de Lupin.

Severus sentiu a mão de Remus puxá-lo para próximo de uma da mesa. Os dois sentaram ainda ofegantes, só que agora, muito conscientes do que havia ocorrido. O grifinório permaneceu abraçado ao sonserino. E Severus se permitiu deixar sua cabeça pender no ombro do outro rapaz.

Ele só não sabia, e muito menos queria entender porque havia feito isso.

Remus entendeu esse gesto como um ato de paz por parte do sonserino, e afagou os cabelos do rapaz antes de começar a falar. "Severus, eu queria que você soubesse que eu te beijei porque _eu_ quis, isso não tem nada a ver com _ninguém_, apenas comigo e com você." Remus disse de maneira calma, num tom carinhoso.

Severus não queria ter encarar essa conversar, por um momento desejou que os dois pudessem permanecer assim calados por mais um tempo, e simplesmente irem embora, mas agora que o grifinório resolveu começá-la, ele teria que falar. Se afastou do outro estudante e respirou fundo.

"Eu sei." Ele disse num tom seco, na verdade não sabia, nem queria muito pensar a respeito.

"E agora?" Remus perguntou, e olhou para o rapaz sentido falta do calor do corpo dele.

"Agora nós vamos fazer as últimas provas, e, você vai encontrar com seus amigos." Snape parou de falar por um instante, desviou o olhar de Lupin e encarou a porta. "Então vocês vão passar por mim, e vão fingir que eu não estou aqui, e eu vou fingir que não sei o que os seus amigos aprontaram, e nem sei o que você é." E hesitou mais uma vez procurando as melhores palavras para continuar. "Então nós vamos embora, e eu vou esquecer o que houve, e. _você_ vai esquecer que isso aconteceu. É assim que as coisas vão acontecer." Severus concluiu colocando as mãos no joelhos, e dando um profundo suspiro.

"Não precisa ser assim, Severus, Você sabe." Remus argumentou.

"E o que você sugere?" Severus olhou para o rapaz com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Que a gente saia de mãos dadas dessa sala? Que comecemos um relacionamento? Se for isso, Lupin, pode esquecer, isso não vai acontecer." O sonserino concluiu, e se levantou, caminhando em direção ao material esquecido na outra mesa.

"Não precisa ser dessa forma." O grifinório insistiu.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, você provou seu ponto, eu te beijei, eu quis, agora sim, você tem algo contra mim, eu não falo nada, você não fala nada, e o mundo vai seguir em frente." Severus começou a juntar os pergaminhos. "Você e seus amigos me deixam em paz, que eu mantenho a minha boca fechada."

"Severus, quando você vai perceber que isso não tem _nada_ a ver com o que aconteceu?" Remus respondeu, e pela primeira vez elevou o tom de voz.

"Porque isso tem, tudo tem, se eu não soubesse que tipo de _coisa_ você é, se você não fosse uma ameaça para os alunos da escola, se você não tivesse quase me matado, nada disso teria acontecido."

Não era exatamente isso que Severus queria dizer, mas agora que havia dito, não iria voltar atrás.

E cruzou os braços sobre o peito com os olhos fechados. Porque não queria ver Remus ir embora, e prendeu a respiração numa tentativa de que os segundos parassem. E respirou fundo quando ouviu a porta bater e ele partir em silêncio, se jogou contra a mesa e encostou a cabeça contra a parede.

Estava feito.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigado Rebeca pelo apoio. Sim eu sei que o Snape é um pouco repetitivo, mas ele tem um certo problema pra esquecer as coisas. E se você está lendo isso até aqui, custa nada mandar uma review dizendo o que achou.


	6. Crossroad

Os pesadelos com o lobisomem ainda o faziam acordar suado e assustado. A imagem do monstro aparecendo na sua frente, os dentes, a forma com que ele avançou para atacá-lo. E por muitas vezes Severus se perguntou se um dia eles desapareceriam. Mas não eram apenas esses pesadelos que realmente tiravam o sono do garoto. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias de aula ocupavam um tempo significante nos sonhos do rapaz .

O beijo.

Remus propondo um tipo de trégua. Outro beijo.

A recusa.

E a estúpida esperança de que talvez, e só talvez, a proposta fosse realmente sincera.

Seguida da esperança, um medo ainda maior de tudo ter sido apenas mais uma brincadeira de Black e Potter, e de mais uma ser feito de palhaço. De tudo não ter passado de mais uma tentativa de ser ridicularizado e humilhado na frente da escola toda. Por ter cedido a desejos simples. Severus já conseguia antecipar as piadas, os feitiços, ou o que mais eles iriam inventar para tornar sua vida ainda mais complicada. Não que essa atitude não tivesse ocorrido diversas várias outras vezes, mas agora, agora eles tinham munição para tornar a vida dele um completo inferno. E ele tinha certeza que não saberia lidar com algo tão íntimo. Porque dessa vez não seriam suas roupas, seu físico, suas preferências, dessa vez eles tinham como munição uma fraqueza, e uma fraqueza que só percebeu que tinha quando se pegou pensando demais em tudo que ocorrera. E decidido a não ser feito de palhaço Severus tomou duas decisões muito importantes naquelas férias:

Nunca mais permitir que Remus Lupin se aproximasse dele.

Ter meios para fazer com que Black e Potter nunca mais o fizessem de palhaço.

-x-

Que o tempo cura as feridas Remus sabia muito bem, sabia que quando voltasse para mais um ano na escola as coisas estariam bem melhores com os amigos, sabia que eventualmente todos acabariam se desculpando, e que as coisas voltariam a ser como antes.

A única coisa que Remus não sabia é se voltaria a encontrar a sós com Snape.

E em vários momentos o rapaz duvidava se realmente gostaria de realmente encontrar com o outro rapaz.

Se ele tinha capacidade de lidar com tudo o que Snape representou.

A primeira pessoa que ele quase matou.

O primeiro rapaz que beijou.

O primeiro que fez coração bater mais apertado no momento em que ele virou as costas.

E com o fim do verão e o retorno das aulas, Remus percebeu que o tempo realmente havia curado as mágoas no momento em que entrou no vagão do trem. Era como se nada tivesse mudado entre seus amigos.

Mas ele sabia que não era mais o mesmo rapaz que começou o sexto ano.

E num esforço coletivo de esquecer o ocorrido, a detenção e principalmente a briga entre Lupin e Black. Ninguém voltou a mencionar os eventos do ano anterior. O fato de Snape também não ser visto com freqüência pelos corredores ajudava e muito.

O sonserino havia adquirido o hábito de nunca sair das masmorras fora do período de aula, e ser sempre o último a chegar para as aulas, e se certificando de passar passando sempre por uma quantidade absurda de outros alunos durante as mudanças de horários.

Somando isso ao recente namoro de James e Lily, que demandava tempo demais do garoto para que planejasse algo contra o sonserino. E desconsiderando um ou outro comentário maldoso feitos a baixo tom, Remus podia garantir que ninguém havia encostado um dedo no rapaz, assim como Dumbledore havia recomendado.

E ele não estava muito feliz com isso. Porque havia os olhares, os rápidos no salão principal, os intencionais durante as aulas, e aqueles que lhe acalmavam quando finalmente o encontrava entre os demais alunos. E o contemplativo na biblioteca. Apenas observando ele estudar com calma sabendo que ele estava lá. Seguido logo dos envergonhados quando o Severus olhava em sua direção e tudo que o bravo grifinório conseguia fazer era abaixar os olhos de voltar aos livros.

Não que ele não quisesse que esses olhares passassem a ser algo mais. Mas ele temia que a ameaça feita no ano anterior fosse feita. E ao contrário das feridas feitas pelos amigos, Remus acreditava que as de Snape ainda não estavam curadas. Então ele se prometeu que logo iria confrontá-lo mais uma vez.

Então o logo os dias viraram semanas, as semanas meses, as estações mudaram, e o logo nunca veio.

E antes que desse conta as últimas provas se aproximaram, e com ela as ultimas despedidas, e o fim definitivo do seu período em Hogwarts.

Havia alegria de terminar e finalmente começar a vida, mas, havia um crescente medo de como se tornaria sua vida quando saísse da escola. O medo de nunca conseguir manter um emprego, de que seus amigos desistissem de continuar cuidando do lobisomem. De ter que abandonar todo o mundo bruxo, e passar a viver isolado.

E talvez mesmo que Remus hesitasse em assumir, havia ainda o pavor de ficar sozinho pra sempre. Quem em sã consciência teria qualquer coisa por um lobisomem? Por mais que detestasse assumir, ele era perigoso, e não teria mais a proteção de dos muros da escola. E toda vez que esse pensamento lhe invadia a mente, apenas um nome lhe vinha em mente.

A única pessoa que tinha visto sua real forma e mesmo assim correspondeu a algo: Severus Snape.

Mas pensar dessa forma em Snape o deixava tonto. Porque se realmente a única pessoa capaz de se relacionar com ele fosse aquele sonserino, Remus tinha certeza que nunca teria um relacionamento em toda sua vida.

O trem começava a diminuir velocidade enquanto centenas de alunos começavam a se preparar para as desejadas férias de verão.

Remus não tinha pressa. Ele não tinha muito o que fazer no mundo que lhe esperava. E queria se despedir com calma dos melhores anos da sua vida. Foi o último a sair do vagão que dividia com os colegas.

Severus decidido a finalmente começar uma nova vida juntava seus pertences com rapidez. E pronto para sua nova vida ele abriu a porta do vagão.

Então houve um encontro. Um olhar. E por alguns segundos os dois se encararam.

Eles simplesmente se olhavam, sem ódio, rancor ou remorso, apenas se olhavam. E muita coisa passou na cabeça dos dois jovens. Mas antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, a voz rouca de Sirius chamando por Moony, desviou o olhar. E Remus seguiu mais uma vez na direção a Sirius.

E foi seguindo Sirius, James e Peter que Remus decidiu e entrar para a ordem da Fênix.

E foi procurando por sua nova vida, respeito, e admiração que Severus aceitou a marca negra no seu braço.

* * *

Só pra não falarem que fiquei um ano sem postar. De novo ela não foi betada, os erros são meus. Mas já que vocês ignoraram todos os erros e leram até aqui me deixa um comentário.


	7. Mad World

Remus era um membro esforçado da ordem, gostava de antecipar ataques e salvar pessoas. Não gostava do combate em si, preferia a estratégia, mas não fugia de ação quando necessária. Não que a vida fosse fácil, não era, estavam em guerra, e a sua situação era mais complicada do que dos outros membros. Pois não só os Death Eaters como os Aurores adorariam colocar as mãos em um lobisomem.

Mas ele não se importava com esses problemas, grande parte das missões eram realizada com seus amigos, ou planejada para eles realizarem. O fato de ter que se ausentar uma semana todo mês não atrapalhava seu trabalho. Ele perdia algumas novidades, isso era verdade. E agora as transformações eram solitárias, não mais na casa dos gritos, agora em uma área de mata alguns quilômetros de Londres. Já não era mais prudente para os amigos se transformarem e correr o risco de atrapalhar alguma missão por estarem longe acompanhando o lobisomem. Remus entendia. E concordava que era o mais prudente a ser feito.

Também entendia o receio de um ou outro membro da ordem. Principalmente depois de um quase acidente. Remus havia sido levado como sempre para o lugar seguro para a transformação, mas por um erro de cálculo quando os outros dois membros que o acompanharam já estavam partindo acabaram por ver a imagem de um lobisomem adulto.

E a imagem não era bonita.

Assim como não eram as cicatrizes que Remus trazia todas às vezes após a transformação. Ele sabia que alguns membros ficavam um pouco inseguros, mas quando estava em ação, dava sempre o melhor de si, talvez para provar a todos que ele era tão bom quanto o resto.

Talvez por isso Remus tenha ficado chateado quando Dumbledore o chamou para conversar em particular. "Você é o único que pode fazer isso." Ele falava em um tom calmo. "É de extrema importância saber se os lobisomens vão ou não apoiar o lord das trevas" os olhos azuis de Dumbledore o encaravam, e ele duvidava que alguém seria capaz de negar algo ao diretor. "Eu sei que será perigoso, e que Greyback..."

"Eu sei quem é Greyback, e não vou comprometer a missão por problemas pessoais." Remus disse em um tom cansado.

"Sendo assim, estamos combinados. Você parte em duas semanas, não precisa levar nada de valor, esconda sua varinha, faremos contato sempre na lua nova." Essas foram as últimas palavras ditas por Dumbledore até o fim da guerra.

Ninguém o cumprimentou pela importante missão para que foi designado.

E um dia antes, James, Sirius Peter e Lilly o levaram a um pub. "Seu último contato com a civilização por um bom tempo." Sirius comentou num tom brincalhão que foi logo cortado por um olhar de reprovação de Lilly. Naquela noite eles beberam, e riram, e se divertiam como não se divertiam desde a época da escola. Por uma noite não havia guerra, nem lobisomens, eram apenas cinco amigos aproveitando a vida. Quando o final da noite veio todos desejaram boa sorte na nova missão.

E pode ter sido o excesso de bebida, ou o hábito de ficar na defensiva. Mas por um instante ele achou que eles também estavam contentes por ele partir, James e Lilly acabaram de ter um bebê e talvez um lobisomem por perto, mesmo sendo o lobisomem um amigo, os deixassem inquietos. E ao deitar na sua cama pela última em um bom tempo, uma memória voltou.

Dos olhos negros, do cabelo caindo pelo rosto, da maneira sem jeito.

E fez uma prece para que ele também estivesse bem, não importa onde estivesse.

-x-

Ele nunca imaginou que a vida de Death Eater fosse fácil, mas também não acreditou que sua função seria apenas de produzir poções e venenos para facilitar os outros.

Não que Severus Snape fosse um especialista em combates e feitiços. Na teoria ele sabia, o problema era a prática. Por isso participara de poucas missões. E a primeira vez que utilizou de um _Cruciatus_ teve problemas para dormir.

E assim ele foi deixado de lado, utilizado para fabricação poções ou missões de pouca importância. O que estragava seus planos. Porque a idéia era aprisionar Potter, Sirius e Peter e fazê-los sofrer. Lupin também deveria sofrer. Por tudo que ele era, por tudo que ele quase fez, e por tudo que ele realmente fez. Mas a idéia de fazer Lupin sofrer exigia um pouco mais de esforço.

E numa noite chuvosa que a roda da fortuna resolveu sorrir para Severus.

Estava num bar não muito limpo, nem muito bem freqüentado em Hogsmead tomando uma bebida de cheiro forte e gosto amargo, quando seus olhos caíram sobre duas figuras que estavam sentadas no balcão. Uma delas ninguém menos que seu ex-professor Albus Dumbedore. Ele conversava com uma mulher estranha de roupas coloridas, muitos colares e mais anéis do que dedos nas mãos. Mas se o próprio Dumbledore perdeu seu tempo para ouvir a mulher, talvez algo de importante ela teria a dizer. Então tentou se aproximar ao máximo dos dois sem ser notado, quando ouviu a mulher dizer "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês.". Mas antes que pudesse ouvir o restante, uma mulher gorda o expulsou do bar, por estar ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

Não importava, ele tinha uma profecia sobre o Lord das Trevas, e mesmo que incompleta seria de extrema importância.

E foi com essa informação que ele saiu do status de fazedor de poções, a membro de certo Status. Dessa vez Severus realmente achou que iria realizar seus planos.

Por isso ele chorou quando ouviu que o Lord iria atrás dos Potters para evitar a profecia se cumprisse. Iria atrás de Lilly. E isso ele não podia permitir. E se sentindo o pior dos seres humanos que ele procurou o ex-professor, e contou tudo que sabia sobre os planos.

Do homem que humilharia James Potter, agora era o homem que estava tentando salvar sua vida. Mesmo que James nunca soubesse, ele se odiava por isso.

-x-

Remus não pensava mais em Snape, nem se preocupava se o antigo colega de escola estava bem, ou se já havia sido morto por alguém da ordem. Ou pior, se já havia matado. Nem gostava de imaginar que nesse exato momento ele poderia estar torturando algum inocente.

Pelo menos era isso que ele gostava de acreditar.

Porque muitas vezes no meio da floresta escura e úmida em que o bando de Greyback se escondia sua mente parecia vacilar. O contato com outros lobisomens não lhe fazia bem, o grupo era violento, e a maior parte já haviam esquecido grande parte das normas da sociedade. Viviam do instinto e para propagar a licantropia. Alguns já não precisavam mais da lua cheia para se transformar, aumentando ainda mais o perigo.

A idéia de que no fundo ele não era potencialmente tão diferente assim, o assustava, e o rapaz temia que se ficasse mais tempo junto com o grupo poderia acabar se aproximando mais da besta, deixando tudo pra que ele passou anos tentando esconder de lado, e abraçando a insanidade do lobo dentro de si. Ele não podia negar que a idéia de total liberdade, não precisar se esconder, e viver onde era aceito completamente por ser o que é era de certa forma, tentadora. E estava se tornando ainda mais tentadora a cada dia.

E pra tentar manter sua sanidade ele lembrava.

E se perguntava como estariam seus amigos, esperava que todos estivessem vivos, se o bebê de James e Lily crescia bem, se Sirius já começara a criar algum tipo de juízo, se Peter um pouco de coragem. Se forçava para lembrar cada detalhe de seus rostos, suas aventuras com os amigos na época de escola, das conversas, e de tudo que era importante para ele. E rezava para que todos estivessem bem. Depois de visitar mentalmente cada um de seus amigos, eventualmente suas memórias passavam por Snape.

Mesmo que sem querer, ele revivia o beijo. Mesmo sabendo que essa memória só voltava por nunca ter experimentado essa sensação com mais ninguém. E que o sonserino não significava nada. Mas diversas vezes ele se pegou imaginando sis, e como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ele tivesse tido um pouco mais de coragem.

E acabava por rezar para que Severus não tivesse escolhido um caminho errado e agora não estivesse em problemas. Na verdade essa preocupação com Severus Snape era mais constante do que Lupin gostaria de assumir.

Remus já não sabia quanto tempo exatamente estava acompanhando o grupo de lobisomens, mais de um ano era certeza, também não em que mês estavam, o clima já começava a esfriar, mas ainda não era inverno. As informações da ordem se tornavam cada vez mais espaça e vagas, e o rapaz por muitas vezes considerou abandonar tudo e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Então pensava em Dumbledore, na decepção por ele ter abandonado sua missão. Se algo realmente importante tivesse acontecido ele saberia.

Ele sabia que a lua cheia iria demorar a aparecer, duas semanas pelo menos, quando notou uma agitação no grupo. E logo a agitação se transformou em pequenas discussões, e logo toda a alcatéia se juntava para discutir a notícia que o Lord das trevas poderia ter sido derrotado.

As informações eram desencontradas, alguns diziam que tinham sido os aurores, outros que o próprio Dumbledore, e uma das informações essa não levada a sério, dizia que o Lord havia sido morto depois de matar dois membros da ordem, mas que seu filho havia sobrevivido.

Muitos não acreditavam na hipótese, já outros diziam que seria melhor debandar antes que duas centenas de bruxos aparecessem querendo prendê-los.

Remus não precisou esperar que eles tomassem uma decisão para tomar a sua. E enquanto a alcatéia ainda discutia se esgueirou até um arbusto para investigar qual daquelas teorias era realmente verdadeira. A lua ainda fraca facilitou sua fuga e em poucos instantes aparatou em uma pequena vila bruxa não muito longe de lá, e entrou primeiro bar que encontrou.

O lugar não era grande, um bar pequeno para uma vila pequena, a madeira de que era feito o lugar já exigia reparos, assim como suas mesas e as cadeiras. Mas naquela noite ninguém parecia se importar. O local exalava um forte cheiro de álcool, alguns fregueses já demonstravam sinais de embriaguez, comemoravam, davam vivas e cantavam em homenagem ao fim da guerra. O forte cheiro de fumaça vindo de diversos cachimbos se misturava ao de álcool deixando o ambiente pesado, e complicado para respirar e a cada momento alguém decidia pagar uma rodada de bebidas a todos os presentes. Muitos já derramavam mais o conteúdo fora dos copos. Mas todos estavam felizes.

Foi exatamente no momento em que uma mulher que usava um vestido curto demais, e apertado demais para seu corpo largo, tentava transitar sem derrubar as bebidas de sua bandeja, que Remus escolheu uma mesa um pouco mais afastada e sentou. Antes mesmo que pudesse escolher o que iria beber, a senhora depositou um copo de bebida de cheiro forte e cor estranha na sua frente. "Cortesia daquele senhor ali." Ela apontou para um homem baixo de barriga protuberante cantava alto uma música antiga.

Remus acenou para o homem e se serviu da bebida. O gosto forte fez seu corpo estremecer. Pela reação das pessoas ele nem precisou averiguar, parecia que os Rumores eram realmente verdades. Aquele que não deve ser nomeado estava derrotado.

Agora ele poderia voltar para seus amigos, e finalmente tentar uma vida normal.

Remus estava prestes a se levantar e aparatar diretamente na cede da ordem, quando seus olhos pararam por um instante em uma figura no canto do bar. E sua boca não precisou secar, nem seu coração disparar para ele ter certeza que aquela pessoa era Severus Snape.

Estava mais magro, o cabelo um pouco mais comprido, mas sem dúvida aquele era Snape, E pela expressão em seu rosto, ele era o único que não nem um pouco feliz pelos acontecimentos.

Ele era um Death Eater, não havia uma prova direta, mas fortes evidências levavam a crer que sim. Remus sabia o que deveria fazer, desarmá-lo, rende-lo e levar até os aurores mais próximos para que cumprisse pena pelos crimes cometidos.

Era exatamente isso que ele deveria fazer, e por isso ele não fez.

Se aproximou da mesa e puxou uma cadeira mesmo sem ser convidado. O rosto do outro homem estava levemente inchado, os olhos baixos e avermelhados. Remus tinha certeza que Severus havia chorado. E em todos os anos de escola, mesmo com todas as maldades, ele nunca havia visto Severus Chorar.

"Noite difícil?" Remus perguntou antes mesmo que Severus tivesse a chance de expulsá-lo da mesa.

O outro homem não respondeu, apenas fitou Lupin de cima a baixo e voltou a encarar o copo.

"Eu deveria prender você..." Remus começou, e abaixou o tom de voz quando percebeu que a senhora trazia mais duas doses, dessa vez oferecida por uma jovem bruxa, que gritava aos quatro cantos do bar que era nascida trouxa e havia sobrevivido ao terror e não teria mais que viver com medo. "Pelo o que você é, e te entregar as autoridades." Remus completou a meia voz.

"Eu poderia matar você pelo o que _você_ é, e ninguém iria me julgar um criminoso." Snape respondeu sério, e sem encarar o homem sentado ao seu lado.

Remus apenas desviou o olhar, não iria cair nas provocações de Snape, não naquela noite.

"Você sabe como aconteceu?" Lupin perguntou enquanto olhava o conteúdo do copo sem muita coragem de bebê-lo.

Dessa vez houve reação. Severus virou o rosto bruscamente em direção ao homem ao seu lado. Seu rosto pareceu ainda mais pálido, e seus olhos o brilho de quem está prestes a chorar. "Você não sabe?" Havia desespero na voz de Snape.

E os dois se encararam, e Remus teve certeza que havia algo de muito errado acontecendo.

"Como foi?" Remus perguntou.

Antes de obter uma resposta viu Severus virar o conteúdo de seu copo, chamar a garçonete e avisar que essa rodada seria por conta dele. E em poucos segundo o barulho no bar aumentou.

"Aquele que não deve ser nomeado foi derrotado." Mas acredito que isso você já deve ter percebido. Snape encarou o copo de bebida. "Mas levou dois membros da Ordem antes disso."

Remus estremeceu ao ouvir isso. Tomou mais um gole da bebida. E rezou para que não fosse nenhum de seus amigos.

"James e Lilly estão mortos, a cria deles sobreviveu ao ataque, os rumores dizem que com apenas uma marca."

Remus sentiu o estômago revirar, e por um instante o mundo rodou e sua visão escureceu. "Você... Tem certeza?" Remus perguntou, desejando muito que Snape estivesse mentindo.

"Dumbledore é a fonte." Foi difícil Snape pronunciar o nome do diretor sem nojo.

E mais uma vez os dois se encararam, e Remus teve certeza de que ele não estava mentindo. Num movimento tentou se levantar, mas o efeito da bebida, ou o choque da notícia, fez com que ele se sentasse de novo.

"Eu preciso..." Ele começou.

"Nem tente," A mão de Severus segurou a mão de Lupin evitando que o outro homem tentasse levantar.

O arrepio que ambos sentiram quando isso aconteceu nenhum dos dois demonstrou.

"Londres está cheia de Aurores procurando Death Eaters, e de Death Eaters procurando por informações. O lugar não é seguro nem pra você, nem pra mim." Snape ainda segurava a mão de Lupin quando terminou de falar.

"E por que..." Remus não sabia como e nem foi necessário ele terminar. A garçonete trazia mais uma dose para os dois. E nesse instante Severus soltou a mão de Remus.

Snape encarou o conteúdo e em uma golada acabou com o conteúdo do copo. "Lilly..." Falar o nome dela doía, e ele fechou os olhos para evitar que uma lágrima escorresse. "Antes de vocês aparecerem, ela era minha amiga, antes do imbecil do James aparecer, ela era minha amiga." Havia dor e raiva em sua voz, raiva suficiente para fazer o copo que ele segurava quebrar. "E por conta do imbecil ela está morta."

Severus não sentiu o pedaço de vidro entrar por sua mão, muito menos o sangue que começou a escorrer. Foi necessário Lupin abrir a mão do outro homem e tentar tratar de maneira precaria o ferimento e estancar o sangue.

"Severus..." ambos se espantaram quando Remus o chamou pelo primeiro nome, mas seja pela dor ou pela embriaguez eles ignoraram. "Há algum lugar seguro para você passar a noite?" Remus perguntou.

"Tem uma casa não longe daqui, me foi garantido que seria seguro"

"Acho melhor você ir, acho melhor nós dois irmos," Remus olhou o bar. "Nós somos os únicos que não estão cantando e celebrando e acho que isso começou a trazer suspeitas." Ele concluiu indicando uma dupla de bruxos de corpo largo que olhava na direção deles.

Severus apoiou a mão machucada na mesa quando tentou se levantar, o que fez com que ele quase perdesse o equilíbrio, se não fosse por Remus o segurar ele teria caído. Ele deixou um galeão ao passar pela bancada onde um homem pequeno e com um longo cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo servia mais copos.

O homem sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Enquanto Snape se apoiava levemente em Lupin, e Lupin se apoiava em Snape numa tentativa de andar em linha reta.

E os dois continuaram caminhando assim por uns dez minutos, os homens haviam ficado pra traz, mas a rua completamente deserta não trazia sensação de segurança, até Snape indicar um pequeno sobrado.

"É melhor você descansar." Remus disse enquanto caminhavam em direção a porta.

"Entre." A voz de Severus recuperou o tom sério e orgulhoso. E antes que Lupin pudesse terminar de entrar Snape o beijou.

E ele correspondeu.

Um beijo intenso que ambos tentavam dominar, E com o beijo tentavam esquecer o que perderam, tentavam esquecer que sofriam.

E na tentativa de esquecer a dor e o sofrimento, caricias foram trocadas, roupas se espalharam pelo chão, marcas foram deixadas nos corpos, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Só a respiração ofegante e eventuais gemidos ecoaram pela casa.

No desespero de encontrar prazer no meio da tristeza, eles se tocaram, e se possuíram, sem delicadeza. Havia desespero nas ações dos dois homens. E quando toda dor que sentiam se transformou em prazer, e se entregaram ali mesmo no chão do sobrado, sem se importar com mais nada, naquele momento não havia dor, nem mágoa, e nada mais poderia trazer razão ao mundo.

Exaustos e em silêncio eles adormeceram.

Remus Lupin com Severus Snape apoiado em seu peito, a mão parada sobre a cabeça do outro homem, como se tivesse adormecido enquanto afagava seus cabelos. E nada mais que uma capa cobria seus corpos.

* * *

Finalmente algo aconteceu. O que era para ser pequenas drabbles tá virando uma fic de verdade, e talvez esteja na hora de eu achar uma beta. Porque deve tá lotada de erros. Bem e se você já se deu ao trabalho de ler até aqui, porque não deixar um comentário.


	8. Strange Terrain

Strange Terrain

Tentou retirar o braço dormente de debaixo do homem. Sua boca estava seca, o estômago embrulhado e a sensação era de que mil trasgos dançavam sobre sua cabeça. Severus Snape estava de Ressaca.

Ele tentava entender os eventos que o levaram a acordar acompanhado no chão do casebre. E quando tudo começou a fazer sentido o único motivo dele não ter xingado alto foi porque o homem deitado ao seu lado continuava dormindo.

Severus não queria acordá-lo, pelo simples motivo de que acordar Lupin significaria ter que conversar sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior e ele nem queria pensar na noite anterior, porque se sua memória estava correta foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa. Ver Remus seminu deitado no chão do casebre já era mais do que conseguia lidar no momento.

Primeiro ele precisava de um banho e um café forte. Depois precisaria conversar com Dumbledore. Ele havia prometido cuidar dela. Se mudasse de lado, se espionasse, ele garantiria que Lily ficaria em segurança e que Snape teria sua vida como death eater ignorada. Seria livre para começar de novo.

Mas agora ela estava morta, e se os aurores o descobrissem, ele estaria em Azkaban antes mesmo de poder dizer que estava trabalhando para ordem da Fênix.

Precisava falar com Dumbledore. Se ele não tinha conseguido protegê-la, será que o bruxo se importaria em salvar a pele de um espião? Severus Snape receava que lhe dessem as costas agora, precisava ter certeza que seu acordo com Dumbledore ainda estava de pé.

Depois disso se livraria de Remus Lupin. Sem conversa, sem explicações.

Estava decidido a fazer exatamente isso, enquanto sentava para tomar o café, quando o jornal chegou. Leu cada notícia com cuidado. Seu coração ainda esperava ler que houve um engano. Ela estaria viva, nem que a contra partida fosse o Lorde das trevas vivo. Mas o jornal confirmava, ele estava derrotado. Os Potters estavam mortos. A noite de ontem, embora cheia de celebrações, foi considerada uma das mais violentas de todos os tempos. Dois aurores mortos, dois possíveis Comensais, algumas dezenas de feridos e muitos ainda desaparecidos.

Severus estava quase terminando seu café quando outra coruja entrou trazendo mais um jornal.

_Edição Especial: _

_ Ex comensal, traidor e assassino preso pela manhã._

Severus não teria lido o artigo se logo abaixo da manchete não estivesse a foto de Sirius Black.

_No começo da manhã foi preso Sirius Black III, 22 anos, Filho de Orion e Walburga Black, pelo assassinato de 13 pessoas, sendo 12 trouxas, e um bruxo, seu colega de escola Peter Pettigrew. O assassino foi tão cruel que não sobrou nada além do dedo mindinho do jovem bruxo. _

_Uma fonte confidencial disse que Sirius Black era na verdade um comensal da morte. Braço direito daquele que não deve ser nomeado que tinha a importante função de ser espião do grupo de bruxos conhecido como "A ordem da Fênix". Missão na qual ele obteve grande sucesso._

_Sirius teria sido responsável pela morte de seus supostos melhores amigos James e Lilly Potter. Black também é padrinho do menino que sobreviveu, Harry Potter. O cruel assassino era o fiel segredo dos bruxos que viviam sob proteção. Homem de cinismo tão forte que chegou a emprestar sua moto para transportar a criança e desviar a atenção de parte dos membros da ordem da fênix. _

_A mesma fonte indica que Sirius mataria qualquer um que soubesse da possibilidade dele ser um espião. Depois que ficasse com a guarda do menino que sobreviveu planejava assassiná-lo._

_Ao emboscar seu ex-colega de escola Sirius Black levou o desprezo que a família Black tem por trouxas a um nível nunca antes imaginável e por pura maldade matou todos os trouxas que estavam presentes. O mais impressionante é que depois desse ato de crueldade ele apenas riu. E ficou rindo como louco até que o prendessem._

_Graças aos aurores Sirius foi preso logo após o atentado. E para espanto de todos, esse cruel assassino caiu na gargalhada. _

_Por Ritta Skitter. Leia mais._

_ Seu vizinho é um comensal da morte? Faça o teste na pag 12._

_ Maldição Impérios, você pode estar enfeitiçado sem saber. _

_ O menino que sobreviveu, saiba tudo sobre o único a sobreviver a um avada kadavra. _

Sirius Black preso por ser um comensal da morte, isso era difícil de acreditar. Ainda mais ele sendo pessoa que traiu a Ordem. Ele era um idiota, disso não havia dúvidas, mas era leal como um cão ao Potter. E mesmo se as ideias da família Black estivessem incrustadas em seu corpo, não teria como ele ser um comensal da morte. Não depois de Regulus.

Severus acenou a varinha e fez o jornal com a reportagem sobre Sirius Black virar cinzas. Deixou a xícara de café sobre a pia, pegou uma capa e saiu. Aparatou em Hogsmeade e caminhou até Hogwarts. De todos os lugares da Grã Bretanha esse provavelmente era o único lugar onde não encontraria nem aurores, nem comensais.

Snape cruzou os portões e seguiu em direção a sala do diretor.

"Severus" Ele ouviu a voz calma do diretor sentado do outro lado da mesa quando entrou no escritório.

"Dumbledore... Ela..."

"Eu sinto muito Severus, mas nós fizemos todo o possível para evitar. Havia a desconfiança de um espião dentro da ordem, mas Lilly e James não desconfiavam de Sirius."

"Você prometeu deixá-la em segurança."

"Eu lhe garanto que todas as medidas possíveis para garantir que eles ficassem em segurança foram tomadas, mas ninguém esperava a traição."

"Black?"

"Por mais impossível que pareça tudo indica para ele. Eu recomendei que eles usassem o feitiço _fidelius_, estava ciente que eles escolheram alguém próximo como fiel segredo, e pelo que aconteceu tudo indica que Sirius era o traidor. Você por acaso você não sabe de algo a respeito disso?"

"Você sabe que eu não conheço todos os comensais." Severus respondeu de forma seca.

"Mas nunca ouviu nada a respeito?" Dumbledore inquiriu.

"Tudo que eu sabia a respeito sobre um possível espião eu já lhe contei."

"Mas o que você acha?"

Severus poderia dizer que achava improvável Black ser um espião. Que o único Black que foi um Death Eater foi Regulus e que todo comensal da morte sabia que ele foi morto pelo próprio Lorde, só por considerar desertar. Severus realmente não acreditava que o outro Black tivesse tomado seu lugar. Ele poderia dizer isso tudo. Mas se o próprio Dumbledore acredita que Black era o traidor, não seria ele a tentar persuadir o diretor do contrário.

Quem sabe ele não fosse mesmo um traidor. Antes dos dezoito anos Black já havia tentado matá-lo sem se importar se seu 'amigo' seria mandado para Azkaban. Agora outros dois membros da sua gangue estavam mortos. Era improvável, mas o destino conspirou para que fosse possível.

Severus encarou Dumbledore antes de responder. "Nada, se Black era o espião isso prova que ele nunca foi uma boa pessoa." Severus cruzou os braços sobre o peito, não havia arriscado seu pescoço para falar de Black e as possibilidades dele ser o traidor.

Respirou fundo, não havia o que fazer. Lily estava morta, mas ele estava vivo e precisava garantir que continuaria assim.

"Dumbledore, eu preciso saber qual é a minha situação?" Snape perguntou.

"Eu cumprirei com a minha palavra, se chegarem até você."

"Quando chegarem até mim."

"Quando chegarem até você eu direi que você estava agindo sob minhas ordens." O professor respirou fundo, escolhendo as palavras. "Você foi um Death Eater, mas mudou de lado e trabalhou para Ordem da Fênix em uma das missões mais perigosas. Permaneça naquele local. Se necessário for, você irá depor"

Dumbledore parecia sincero. Não gostava de admitir, mas agora tudo que poderia fazer era esperar e confiar. Duas coisas que ele era famoso por não ter sucesso em fazer.

Agora ele deveria voltar e lidar com Lupin. Se existisse algum tipo de justiça divina, ele já teria ido embora para nunca mais voltar.

-X-

Remus acordou um pouco tonto. Olhou para os lados tentando identificar onde estava e precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar o que aconteceu e com quem tinha passado a noite. Ele procurou por Snape, mas nem sinal do homem. Remus nem considerou ficar para esperar e tentar colocar um pouco de lógica em tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior.

Quando as imagens e sensações da noite anterior invadiram seu corpo ele sentiu um arrepio cruzar a espinha. Era intenso. Era intenso demais. O problema que Remus não fazia a menor idéia do que isso significava.

Mas não tinha tempo para isso, não agora. Precisava descobrir o que havia realmente acontecido. Se James e Lilly estavam mortos assim como o Lorde das trevas. Ele precisava reportar à Ordem.

Lupin pegou as roupas amassadas no chão, se vestiu e saiu sem deixar bilhete.

Se Snape não fazia questão, ele também não deveria fazer.

Aparatou em um bairro trouxa na zona comercial de Londres. As pessoas caminhavam apressadamente e ele logo se misturou entre elas, percorreu alguns metros pensando a quem poderia recorrer. Sirius foi sua primeira escolha. Lupin estava pronto para aparatar próximo ao apartamento do amigo quando se deu conta que ele não sabia onde ele estava. Não sabia se Sirius ainda estava vivo ou se precisou se esconder, também não sabia sobre Peter, nem sobre nenhum dos membros da Ordem. Ele esteve fora por pelo menos um ano, isso era certeza. Nos contatos mensais que os membros faziam, eles nunca se deram ao trabalho de explicar o que estava acontecendo, apenas coletavam informações e partiam. Remus não fazia idéia do que poderia te ocorrido.

Respirou fundo. E aparatou mais uma vez, dessa vez em Hogsmeade. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia saber que o que estava acontecendo. O diretor Dumbledore.

E procurando por respostas ele entrou na escola.

Algumas horas depois ele desejou nunca ter entrado. Seu rosto estava manchado por lágrimas, seu peito dolorido e as palavras do diretor ecoavam em sua mente. Não apenas Lilly e James estavam mortos, mas também Peter e tudo por causa de Sirius.

Seu amigo, aquele que mais de uma vez jurou odiar tudo que Aquele-que-não-deveria-ser-nomeado representava, era na verdade um espião. Remus não queira acreditar. Nada do que o diretor disse fazia sentido. Mas era real, estava acontecendo.

Ele soluçava enquanto deixava o terreno da escola. Estava tonto. Seu corpo doía. Não conseguia sequer lembrar quando foi a última vez que havia comido, nem quando dormira direito. Assim que ouviu os primeiros rumores, ainda na matilha, correu atrás de informações. Antes disso fora um ano e meio vivendo entre lobisomens sem luxo algum. E agora todo esse esforço cobrava seu preço. Ele estava cansado demais pra pensar. Ou pra colocar um pouco de sentido em tudo que Dumbledore lhe contou.

Só queria deitar e dormir. Só queria um lugar seguro. Só queria ter para onde voltar. E era a primeira vez desde que entrou em Hogwarts ele não fazia idéia que lugar era esse.

-x-

Severus estava sentado de costas para janela esperando. Um auror, um Death Eater, a morte. Esperava por não ter o que fazer, não ter como lutar. O profundo silêncio que o vilarejo mergulhou era contrastante com a alegria da noite anterior. A noite de comemoração se transformara em uma manhã de vigia. Não era só Snape quem esperava. Todos pareciam estar em um constante estado de antecipação.

E ele estava preparado para praticamente qualquer coisa.

Mas Remus Lupin voltar e se atirar em seus braços era definitivamente a última coisa que ele poderia esperar. Ele também não esperava deixar o outro homem entrar, muito menos abraçá-lo e deixar que ele chorasse em seu ombro enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos.

Mas foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

Não houve conversa. Não foi necessário palavras. Apenas os dois tentando aliviar a dor que sentiam nos braços um do outro. Eles se beijaram, se abraçaram e se entregaram em silêncio. A respiração ofegante e os gemidos baixos eram tudo que era ouvido. E quando estavam esgotados, os dois tombaram na cama. Com Lupin mais uma vez nos braços de Snape.

* * *

Nota: A autora está ciente que variou os nomes comensais e Death Eaters no mesmo capítulo.

É eu voltei. E prometo não demorar mais, o próximo capítulo já foi todo esquematizado. E não demora muito. Dava pra escrever um capítulo dos motivos que me fizeram abandonar a fic e os que me fizeram voltar a escrever. Mas o que importa é que vai terminar.

Queria agradecer a **Mtich** que se ferrou e agora vai ter que betar essa bagunça.

E a **CassGirl4eve**r que foi uma fofa e revisou todas as minhas snupins. Capítulo vai pra vocês gatas.

E se você não desistiu e já leu até aqui, não custa nada dizer o que achou.


End file.
